Special To My Heart
by CallMeFebreze
Summary: Seth finds his imprint, but just after he's met her, she's attacked and is found to be very sick. She only has 12 months to live. Follow Dalia and Seth's story as he shows her that love isn't so bad, and she shows him to treasure the little things in life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_When I saw her, I felt my heart swell, and I saw nothing. _

_Nothing but her. Beautiful. She was absolutely perfect._

_I wanted to run up to her, and crash my lips against hers. _

_But I didn't. I _couldn't_. _

_My heart began beating lounder, faster. _

_She was amazing, with bright blue eyes, and lush brown hair. _

_Beautiful porcelain skin that looked so soft. _

_From the curve of her perfect pink lips to the way her small hands fluttered around when she spoke._

_I wished with all my heart that she would look my way again. _

_When she laughed, it was like a million of the most beautiful, delicate sounds, all combined into one. _

_I wanted her. _

_I wanted her to wrap her arms around me, and I wanted to breathe in her scent, and tell her that I loved her. _

_But I couldn't. _

_Not until she noticed me. _

_She was the only person that mattered in this world, and she came before anything. _

_Then, it happened. _

_She looked at me._

_Her eyes went wider, and she motioned to one of her friends, and she asked the question that I had wanted her to ask ever since I had seen her. _

"_Hey, you guys? Who's that?"_


	2. Chapter 1: The  New  Girl  In Town

Dalia (Pronounced Doll-E-Uh) POV

"Honey, come here for a minute. We have something exciting we'd like to tell you and your sister."

I closed the front door behind me, and walked into the living room, where my mom and dad were waiting for me. It was the last day of school, and summer was finally here, thank God. I sank onto the couch, and a few moments later, my little sister had clamored up beside me.

My father cleared his throat, subtly directing our attention to him. "Alright, girls. We've got some news."

Momma's smile grew wider and wider until the news seemed to burst out of her. "We're moving in August to the mountains in Washington State."

Oh, no. No. NO. Why were we moving? Dad grinned at us and energetically said, "It'll be great! Hiking, rafting, and a nice, small town. I hear there's even an Indian reservation close by. Whaddaya think, Dalia? Katie?"

I nodded my head quickly, fighting unexpected tears. "Umm, I guess it'll be fun." In honesty, moving was going to almost kill me. I was so excited to start junior year with my friends and spend the summer with them. Now, instead, I'd be packing boxes. My sister was excited, wondering aloud if she would get to see a bear in the mountains. Six year olds had it so easy.

Momma, a well-known OB-GYN in our city, apparently applied for a job in this town on the down low, and was hired. "Don't be so upset, Dalia. I know you're upset, but it should be fun!"

I shrugged, still trying not to cry. "Sure it will. What about all my credits and AP classes for school? Will they transfer?"

Dad nodded and replied that the school was sending my transcript over to my high school over there sometime around July.

After a "celebration" dinner at our favorite restaurant, we all went out for cupcakes. I only picked at mine, my appetite gone.

Momma frowned at me over her red velvet cupcake. "Dalia, aren't you hungry? Why aren't you eating?"

Shrugging, I told her I went out with my friends after school let out for sandwiches. With doctor's eyes, she gave me the once-over. "I don't know, Dalia," she said. "You look like you've lost weight in the past month."

I _had _lost weight. Almost seven pounds. I hadn't done anything different; I made sure to exercise a few times a week, and I ate pretty healthy, but for some reason, I'd lost weight. "I guess it's because I'd been stressed about finals or something." Momma seemed to accept that, and left it alone.

* * *

The next months flew by faster than anything, and then it was the day to leave. Our house had been sold to a nice young couple who seemed like they would take good care of it. I still hated the idea of leaving the east coast and moving west, but I had accepted it more. My friends threw me a going away party the previous week, and I swear, I think I cried the whole time.

The trip up to Forks took forever and a day. Two Men and a Truck were helping us, and one of them kept trying to hit on me. He was probably twice my age, with a wife and kids at home. Creep.

I almost wanted to run out and kiss the ground when we arrived, but I didn't, because there were already neighbors watching us. They were peering over their fences, trying to be cool about it, but I could tell they were dying to introduce themselves so they could tell the gossip circles that they met us first.

Our neighbors on the left side offered to help us move boxes in, which we were grateful for. They seemed nice enough, but they were already asking questions about why we moved, where we were from, and where us kids were going to school. They had a daughter who was my age, but she wouldn't be going to school with me. My parents decided that I would be better off at La Push's Tribal School for whatever reason. I was not Quileute. I did not even _look _Quileute. I looked like a white girl. With my pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair, I'd be lucky if I didn't get kicked off the reservation for trespassing! I was shocked that their chief or whoever was in charge let Momma register me for that school.

I wouldn't even have moral support, because my sister was going to Forks Elementary, lucky kid that she is. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb for sure.

For the next week or two, we set up our new home. Once majority of the boxes had been unpacked, the rooms painted, and the furniture set up, I decided it was time I acquainted myself with this town.

"Momma?" I called upstairs. "Is it okay if I go out and explore the town? By myself?"

After a pause, she yelled back, "Sure sweetie, just make sure that you have your phone. Oh, and don't go down to the reservation yet. I hear that there are some wolves hanging around there."

Wow. I didn't think she would let me go without her. She's usually Mrs. Protective Mom. I guess she feels really safe in this small town.

"Thanks Momma. I'll be back…well, you'll see me before seven."

I honestly didn't know what time I would be back, because I didn't know what the town really had. I just hoped they had a coffee shop. As I wandered downtown, I could see a small restaurant, a bookstore, a clothing store, and…_victory. _They _did _have a coffee shop! I all but ran into the shop, and ordered a raspberry mocha. It was like heaven in a plastic cup. The caffeine made my senses perk up and I really took in the beauty of the town. The mountains were actually really beautiful, and the ocean was a stormy gray, reflecting the dismal clouds.

After I finished my mocha, I decided to go to the book store. It was decorated in various Quileute tribal artifacts, and the whole store was filled from floor to ceiling with books. The smell of books was incredible, and it took all my self control not to start squealing with happiness.

There were three shirtless boys in one of the corners, and they looked about 17, 20, and 25. They were probably the buffest guys I have ever seen, and they all looked alike, with black hair, brown eyes, defined cheekbones, tan skin, and abs, pecs, biceps, triceps; the whole package. They seemed to be arguing with each other over a book. If Forks was full of these guys, I'm sure it wouldn't be _that _bad.

The youngest was saying, "But Sam, this book has more history in it. We need facts, not myths and legends. Everyone knows the legends, but only the elders know the history. Billy said that we need to learn _history_ outside of school, not legends."

The oldest (whom I presumed was Sam) replied, "Brady, if you don't shut up…"

The boy who looked about 20 spoke up and said, "Well, he's kinda right. I mean, we _do _know the legends…"

Sam thought about that for a minute and nodded his head in reluctant agreement. "Okay, boys. Let's pay for this and go. We've got patrol in a few minutes."

Patrol? Are they forest rangers? I figured not, because most forest rangers don't go around with their shirts off. As they passed by, I acted like I was very interested in a book about trees, but the unnamed boy accidentally knocked me down, making me knock over a display.

"Aw shit! Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down," the guy said. He held out his hand and helped me up. His hands were unusually warm… he must have a fever or something. I hope it's not contagious.

"I'm Embry," the guy said. He had an unusually big smile, but it wasn't creepy. "Are you new around here? A tourist or something? 'Cause I don't remember ever seeing you before. But don't be offended if you aren't new, because I'm usually on the reservation."

I laughed at that, then replied, "Yeah, actually I am new. My name's Dalia. I'm guessing you live on the reservation?"

"Yep. I was supposed to graduate last year, but my mom was a little upset because I was…rebellious…so I've got to retake my senior year." He flashed a sheepish smile at me. I couldn't help but wonder what he did that was so rebellious.

"I thought you were like, 20! You look older than you really are, I guess. I'm going to be a junior this year. Maybe I'll see you around school?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I probably won't see you around, since you'll be going to Forks High. I go to school on the rez."

"Actually, I'm going to be that awkward non-Quileute member of Quileute Tribal School."

Embry's eyes widened, and (if possible) his smile got even bigger. "That is so freakin' awesome! You'll be able to come to the healing circle and the bonfires and everything!"

I smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. The others had finished paying, and he started towards the door. Before stepping out, he turned back and said, "Hey, a bunch of my friends and I are having a bonfire at the First Beach after the first day of school…I hope you'll come," and then he left.

As the door was closing behind him, I called out, "Feel better!" Turning around, he gave me a funny look. "Er…well, I think you have a fever. You're like...radiating heat," I explained awkwardly. I mentally gave myself a face-palm.

He grinned, and replied in an easy-going tone, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm sure it's nothing," before turning back around and rejoining his friends.

The moment he left, Sam and Brady crowded around him, asking him something. When he shook his head, they all looked almost…disappointed. It was like they lost something that would've been theirs. I stayed in the book store a little while longer, and bought a book for my little sister. It was called, _Who Pooped in the Forest?_ Knowing my little sister, this was right up her ally.

I drove back home, gave Katie her book, and went to bed early. I was exhausted, for some odd reason. I fell into a deep sleep and didn't dream at all.

* * *

The weekend before school started, Katie and I went back-to-school-shopping. My list had a bunch of crazy stuff, like a carving knife, a package of clay, and a fancy camera. Katie's list was much more normal. Ah, how I missed the days of crayons and glue sticks.

When Monday morning came, I thought I was going to be sick to my stomach. There is nothing I hate more than the first day of school.

Turning my alarm off, I dragged myself out of bed and over to my closet. After picking out what I thought was an appropriate but summery first day outfit, I did my hair and makeup, making sure I looked somewhat like a human being.

I felt almost too nervous to eat, but my momma had made her special muffins. I choked down one, and then brushed my teeth, grabbed my bags, and walked out to my car. I was in the driveway when my momma came running out of the house, waving her arms around. I stopped the car, and rolled down the window so that I could talk to her.

"What, Momma?"

"Sweetie, don't talk with attitude."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You forgot your parking pass." Sure enough, a parking pass was dangling from her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Mom," I said, taking it from her, and stuck it on my windshield.

"No problem. Now, sweetie, don't be nervous. Everyone who worked there seemed perfectly nice when I went down on Friday."

"_You went down Friday?_"

"Yes, I was making sure your schedule was in order. Now, you're all set to go, so drive to school, and go meet some friends!"

"Momma, I don't want to. I will stick out like a sore thumb."

"Honey, don't steal my catchphrases. And if they stare at you, just think that they are admiring you for your goddess-like beauty, because I'm sure the girls will be jealous of your blue eyes."

"Umm, okay?" I had one foot on the gas, and then I climbed out of the car and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before getting in the car again and driving off.

As I drove onto the reservation, I immediately smelled fire. I didn't see smoke, but the scent hung around. The school was easy to find, and as I walked towards the school, I heard lots of talking. As I walked up to the door, I got a lot of stares, and I heard a bunch of whispers.

"Who's that?"

"Why is she white?"

"Dude. You can't just ask why someone's white."

"She _can't_ be from the res."

"I like her eyes."

"I think she's cute."

"I wonder if she would be friends with us."

"I think that's the new girl…poor thing. No boys will like her here. Ew."

At the last comment I turned around at glared at the girl who said that. She raised an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to say something. I opened my mouth to give her a smart-ass comeback, when a familiar voice hollered, "Dalia! Lookin' fine, babe!"

Both of us turned around to see who had yelled at me, and the girl turned a deep red and stuttered out an apology and that she didn't mean it before walking inside, ducking her head.

I looked up at my hollering savior, and saw Embry waving eagerly at me. I waved back at him and walked over to tell him thank you. He waved away my thanks with a, "Nah, it was nothing. Brittany thinks she's all that. Someone's gotta put freshman hos in their place." He patted my shoulder and sauntered into the school. After a few minutes of me awkwardly standing there, I followed.

I reached the front office, where the nice lady there gave me my schedule, school books, and locker info. She also motioned to one of the friendly looking girls waiting in the office to show me around. The girl walked up, and led me through the doors. "Hi, Dalia, I'm Tayen. Random fact, but my name means new moon, but it's so dumb, because like, half the girls at this school are named Tayen, but only 3 were born on a new moon."

"Oh. My name's Dalia. It means branch…" Oh, wait, she knew my name already. Can you say awkward? To recover from that moment, I quickly asked, "Were you born a new moon?"

"Yup." She looked so pleased. Tayen was pretty, with _huge_ honey brown eyes, very dark tan skin, and black hair that was very curly, and touched her shoulders. She was tall, and very skinny. Like, she was model skinny. I though we would be good friends though

I reached my locker, and after about 100 times, I got it to open.

I met a lot of other kids in my morning classes, and I had a reasonably sized group asking me to sit with them at lunch.

After photography, it was lunch time, and I sat with Tayen, and her best friend, Beverly, who had black eyes with flecks of gold in them, copper skin, and black hair streaked with green. They were obviously in the "it group". They didn't even eat, choosing to split a diet soda. When I pulled out my lunch, they gave me a look like, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Awkwardly, again, I put it away in my lunchbox, ignoring the growling in my stomach.

After eating, I was socializing with Tayen, laughing and stuff, when I made eye contact with a boy sitting across the room from me. When I saw him, the world went to slow motion, and I stopped breathing. It was only a second, but it was the longest second in my entire life. I only got a glimpse of him, but he was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. I looked at the person who had been speaking to me, and then laughed, and acted like I had been paying attention to some person's boring story.

When the boring person finally looked away, I turned to Tayen and Beverly, motioned at the boy, and asked, "Hey, you guys? Who's that?"

"Him?" Tayen acted like she was almost repulsed by the thought of the boy I was pointing at.

"Yeah. Him."

"That's Seth Clearwater. He's kinda creepy. His dad died like 2 years ago, and he hangs out with all the older guys who already graduated. He's got a nice body, and everyone know it because he runs around with his shirt off all day long. He's weird. His sister, Leah, is like, a major freak who acts like she wants to kill everyone."

This news shocked me. It seemed like Tayen didn't like Seth. I looked at him again, and he looked back at me, with (could it be?) longing in his eyes. Nah, it couldn't be. I smiled and waved shyly at him, and the happiness literally rose up like a wave over his face. A big grin was on his face, and he waved back.

Embry and the two other boys he was sitting with looked at him like something was wrong. They asked him something quickly, and he looked up at them with an annoyed look on his face before quickly nodding. He then turned around and resumed smiling at me. He had a very attractive smile. _Walk over here, WALK OVER HERE. _I tried to send him telepathic messages with my eyes.

As he started to get up, Embry and two other boys leapt up, and grabbed him. What were they doing? The other boys were talking very fast, and then began to literally drag him out of the cafeteria. I jumped up, and tried to see what was going on. I could barely hear them.

One of the boys said, "Seth, we have to go to Jacob and Sam. Then you can see her. I know it hurts to be away, but you have to deal with it."

Sam? Wasn't that the guy Embry was with at the book store? And who were they talking about? Me? Seth looked like he was about to cry now. His face was the ultimate mask of pain as he struggled against the three larger guys. He saw me standing there and his struggles became more frantic. The three boys were joined by another one, and they got Seth out of the cafeteria, and then he was gone. I felt like a piece of me was gone. It literally, physically, hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over my cheeks.

Beverly put a stick skinny arm around me. "What's wrong, Dalia? Are you not feeling well?"

I waved her off, and blinked the tears away. "I…I have no idea! I must be PMS-ing."

She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head. Of course I was telling a lie, and I could tell she didn't believe me. I stared at her with a pleading expression on my face, and she nodded once. I honestly did not know what caused tears to well up, only that I

felt a sharp pain rip through my heart and it wasn't going away.

**Hope you guys like it :) **

**Lemme know what I can add to this. Thanks for reading **

** 690**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Take The Girl

Seth POV

I wanted her. There was no one else that mattered. She was my sun, my moon, my gravity. I had never felt like this before. All I could see, hear, _feel _was love. Raw, intense love. A perfect smile graced her goddess-like face. For _me. _She was happy to see _me. _

I stood up to go to her, but Embry, Quil, and Colin got in my way, asking if I imprinted. God, couldn't they just leave me alone? Nodding impatiently, I brushed them aside, but they grabbed my biceps and forced me away from her. No. NO! I couldn't leave her.

Quil said quickly, hurriedly, "Seth, we have to go to Sam and Jacob. Then you can see her. I know it hurts to be away, but you have to deal with it. Come on, be a man."

He didn't know. He couldn't understand how awful this was. He didn't know the pain that I felt. No one knew. She stood up, a questioning look on her face, and my heart screamed for her. I couldn't leave her. I tried to break out of their grasps, but they held fast. Damn them! I can't do this right now!

Brady soon ran into the cafeteria and they all dragged me out, with me resisting each step. As I was being led further and further away from her, I heard a heartbreaking sob. When I heard that cry, _her _cry, I broke free. I was running as fast as I could towards the cafeteria when I ran smack into Jacob.

"**Seth. Get to the truck.**_**Now**_**.**" I thought about fighting back for a split second, but because he was an alpha, and he used his alpha voice, I reluctantly went out to the truck, and then Jacob dropped me off at Emily's house before speeding away in the truck. Emily ran out and gave me a hug.

"Oh Seth! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! I already called your mom and Leah, and Jacob came by…oh, I'm just so happy!"

"Emily, how did you guys know?"

"Well, Jacob was patrolling with Nessie near the school, and he heard something near the cafeteria, so he phased back and texted Brady to go to the cafeteria and see what was going on. When Brady got to the cafeteria, he looked in and saw you fighting against the other boys while looking at Dalia, put two and two together, and he called Jacob in before going into the cafeteria to help."

Dang. These people work fast. I looked back in the direction of the school where _she_was. Sam ran into the house and firmly said, "Seth, you have to stay away from her for now. Tomorrow you can see her."

I looked up at him in shock. One whole day? I wouldn't be able to stay away that long.

"But, Sam, maybe I could just…" His eyes were furious, and he definitely didn't want to be contradicted.

"NO. Seth, you are going to wait. I need to make sure she's safe."

"You never had to do this with any of the other's imprints!" I argued.

"The other girls were not new. We all knew the other girls. We could all _trust_ the others. We can't trust the new girl until we are sure she's safe."

"Sam, if we can trust Nessie, we can trust Dalia. She's not dangerous," I persisted.

Sam heaved a big sigh. "You never know, Seth. You don't know her at all. We just have to wait and see. Jacob agrees with me. Go on home now," he suggested, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist.

I walked off then, still processing this new information. God, why couldn't I see her? Nothing was wrong with her. She was the most perfect girl-woman-_creature_ ever.

I didn't know where I was walking to until I arrived. The Cullen's front door was open, like always, and I walked in. Embry was sitting in the kitchen, his face wistful.

"Hey, Em. What's up? You looked depressed."

"Yeah, Seth, I am depressed. I'm the only guy over 13 in the packs that haven't imprinted. I know imprinting is supposed to be 'rare', but it makes me feel kinda left out. It makes me think there's no one out there for me."

"Embry, I felt like that all the way up until lunchtime today. And if you don't imprint, so what? You can date whoever you want! But I think your gonna find her one day." Poor guy. I understand-well, understood-exactly how he felt.

"Seth…can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure?" I hoped with all my heart that I was not about to be told that my best friend was gay.

"When I saw Dalia, I felt a connection." This was worse than him being gay. This was wrong, and sick. I didn't say anything at all, I just stared, empty. Blank. I couldn't breathe at all.

"Seth, are you…? _Oh!_ Yeah, I see why you would get angry." He laughed. How the hell could he _laugh_ at a time like this? Dalia was mine. She was mine and nobody else's.

"Seth, man, I don't like her like that." The breath rushed back into my lungs. I was so relieved, I could've cried.

"I'm just saying I felt like there was a magnet, not pulling me to her, but to someone like her. So I need to find a super pale girl. How hard could it be?" He laughed again, and I smiled. A few seconds later, Alice flitted in from outside, probably hunting.

"So, Seth. What's her name?" Good Lord. Is there anyone in a ten mile radius who doesn't know I imprinted?

"Her name is Dalia."

"Ohmigosh, that's such a pretty name! What does she look like?"

"She's about five foot five; straight chestnut hair cut shoulder length with side bangs, blue-grey eyes that are like looking into pools of lake water, she has skin so pale that it could challenge yours, she has long legs, oval shaped face, long eyelashes, eyebrows that could use some work though, well defined hips, and a chest like a stripper. She's skinny, though. "

"Thank you, Embry, for telling us that. Now Seth, what do _you_ think she looks like?"

"Embry had it mostly right, except for the eyebrows, skin, and the chest. She's not that pale. I've seen paler. Her eyebrows are beautiful, and her chest is fine. And she's ten million times prettier than anyone could ever describe her."

"Yep," Embry said, raising his eyebrows. "Her chest sure is fine."

I hit him hard on the shoulder, and you could clearly hear it crack. Embry pushed his shoulder back into place, and you could hear everything sewing and clicking back together of the inside. It was nasty.

I got something to eat, and then left on patrol. As soon as I phased, I had about eight people jump on me at once.

_Seth! Welcome to the club!_

_Hey buddy! Congrats!_

_What's her name?_

_I can't believe this. My baby brother imprints before me. This is awful!_

_Kim wants me to tell you congrats._

_I gotta go, Rachel's coming over._

_You guys! Leave him alone. Let him think for a second._

Everyone quieted down almost immediately.

_Thank you Brady. For once, I'm actually glad you're here._

_Gee, Seth. Thank you SOOO much._

_You're welcome. You guys aren't going to be able to hear about her until tomorrow, because Sam wants to do some 'background research' on her, and see if she's dangerous._

_Why would she be dangerous? Sam's acting a little stupid._

_**Jared. Control your thoughts.**_

You could hear Jared gulp, and I'm sure he was on his belly, whimpering.

_S…Sam. I…uh…sorry._

_**The reason I'm not allowing Seth to see her is because I sense something different about her. After school was over, I walked down, and I watched her. She has a knowing in her eyes. It's quite unusual. It is almost like she stares into your soul. She seems to have a…chilling presence. There's a scent around her that I can't place my finger on. She seems to be alright, but this is a precaution.**_

_Sam, what happens if she's dangerous?_

___**Then you will have to stay away from her. If she gets out of hand, we will have to…take care of her.**_

Around me, I heard the others protesting.

_Sam, you'd be killing an imprint. That's illegal?_

_**If it is for the good of the pack, anything is legal. Jacob's watching her now, and he's supposed to phase if anything goes wrong.**_

_****__Sam, there's nothing wrong with her._

_**Seth, hush. We will see if anything is wrong with her.**_

I couldn't take it. Jacob has seen her, Sam's seen her, hell, Jacob's _stalking _her. I phased back, tugged my shorts on, and went over to my mom's house.

"Seth!" She ran out as soon as she saw me and gave me a big hug. "Oh baby, I'm so proud! Your dad would be so proud!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"What's she like?"

"I…I don't know."

"What? How do you not know? On second thought, why are you here? You should be with her!"

"Sam wants to keep me separated for a day, just because she's new. She has an 'unusual scent' and she 'has knowing in her eyes' He's not even _my _alpha."

Mom nodded. "That's just Sam for you. He's just paranoid. Let him do what he wants, and when there's nothing wrong with her, he will feel embarrassed that he made you wait to see your imprint."

I smiled at her, and then hugged her again. "Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I love you."

"Oh, Seth! I love you too. Oh, I heard there was a bonfire down near Billy's. We should be going."

"Can we just stay here? I don't ever get to see you, and right now, I honestly don't want to deal with a lot of people asking about an imprint I can't see."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, you couldn't go anyways. Dalia was going to be there. Embry invited her earlier this week." That made me angry that Embry had seen her more than I had. He had _talked_ to her. I had only looked.

For the rest of the evening, Mom and I stayed up, looking at pictures from when I was little. Leah even came out for a little while. We went to bed around 10:00, and I fell asleep immediately. I had this awful nightmare about Dalia though.

_I was walking through the forest at midnight. The moon was full, emitting a slight glowl. I walked into a clearing, and she was there. Dalia. Beautiful. She had a pale blue dress on. It was strapless, and it had a full skirt that swished around her when she moved. She turned around, and saw me. She smiled, barely curling her lips up. She blinked once, twice at me, and then ran off. I followed her. I didn't know where she was going. Every once in a while, she would turn around, as if checking to see if I was still following. She stopped in another clearing, and you could clearly see the moon shine down on her. It made her glow. She pulled something out from behind her dress. It was a knife. It was made of pure silver, and the handle was beautifully decorated. She looked at it for a while, and then she looked at me. Her eyes were so shockingly blue that I wanted to cry out. They were burning me. Her eyes knew everything. Her eyes filled with tears, and it made me want to cry. Her beautiful eyes were heart breaking. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her tears were silver. "I'm sorry." When she whispered those words, it was like my soul split in two. They were completely filled with pure agony. There was no way to describe it. Never looking away from me, she raised the knife, and without a blink, plunged it into her heart. I saw the light fade from her eyes the moment I heard her heart stop beating. As she fell, I heard an unearthly scream. I didn't realize it was coming from me. When she hit the ground, I ran over to her, and kneeled down. A silver tear still hung on her cheek. She was cold. I lifted her up, but it did no good. She was limp in my arms. Tears rolled down my face and landed on her. Where my tears touched her skin, a small glow emitted. As I sat there, in complete agony, an unknown force lifted her up, and carried her up to the stars, where she disappeared. She was gone._

I woke up with a strangled gasp. It wasn't real. I was so disturbed that I was shaking. I looked around to see what had woke me up; my alarm clock. I switched it off, and got ready for school.

After eating breakfast, I went over to Sam's to see if Jacob had reported anything weird about Dalia. Sam wasn't there, but Emily said Sam didn't say anything to her earlier that morning.

With that uplifting news, I almost skipped to school. The first three periods were boring as ever, and then we finally got to lunch. Dalia was sitting with Tayen and Beverly again, and she was so beautiful my heart hurt.

"Hey, Embry."

"Seth!" He slapped me five and slid into the chair next to me. "I've got good news."

My heart beat three times faster. Was it news about Dalia? He continued in a cheerful tone, "You've got the all clear on her."

It took all my self control not to leap up and punch the air. "R…really?" I couldn't believe it.

Laughing at my enthusiasm, Embry slapped my back and said, "Go talk to her. Ask her to the beach. Do _something _before you go crazy!"

Grinning my thanks at him over my shoulder, I walked towards her, and no one objected. Dalia looked up, and her eyes stared into my soul. She stood up when I was about five feet away.

"Hey. It's Dalia, right?" I didn't need to ask that. Her name was burned onto my heart forever.

"Yeah…you're Seth?" Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Yep…I…I hate to sound too forward, but, would you maybe want to go out sometime? Like, maybe tonight? If possible. I was thinking maybe going to the beach. Because, you're really beautiful, and I just want to get to know you better." I didn't realize I was running my hand through my hair until I noticed her looking at it. Ugh, I sound like such a creeper. Why am I so awkward around her?

She looked at me for about thirty seconds, and then slowly smiled at me. "Erm…well, I don't really know you, but sure. I've got a good feeling about you. I'm free tonight."

Tayen hit her arm and whispered, "What are you doing? He's not hot at all!"

Dalia blushed and whispered back, not knowing I could hear her, "Yes, he is! I feel like I've got this connection with him."

She thought I was hot. I didn't realize I was grinning until her beautiful voice cut through my train of thought. "What time do you want me to meet you?"

I blinked and said, "Er, I'll pick you up at the reservation entrance at six. It that okay?"

She blushed and nodded. "That's good. See you then."

I kind of stood there, awkwardly, and Dalia said, "Er, do you want to go find a table where we can sit…kind of alone?"

I nodded, and took her hand. She recoiled and whispered, "You're hand is really warm…are you okay?"

Shit, moving to fast! I half-smiled at her to make up for the awkwardness. "Yeah, it's a genetic thing."

Her eyebrows came together and she slowly said, "Oh…okay. I thought you caught that fever from Embry. Any other genetic things I should know about?"

I winked (was that okay? Ah, I'm useless at this stuff) and said, "It's impossible for you to physically hurt me."

Dalia crossed her arms. "It that a sexist joke? Because I could hurt you if I wanted too."

She's so cute when she's mad. Shit, she's mad! God, it was just like me to ruin everything and make her mad before we'd even gone on a date. I quickly managed to say, "No, it's a fact. You can punch me in the face if you want to."

Dalia grinned back and replied in an easy-going tone, "Okay, I will."

Before I could register what she had just said, she punched me in the face. Yes, she (a tiny human), punched me (an enormous wolf). There were several things that I immediately realized shouldn't have happened. She should've been hopping up and down, screaming bloody murder, like most people do after punching a werewolf. She was standing there, with both hands over her mouth, in complete shock. I was in total pain. I should not have been in total pain, because (again), I am a werewolf, she was a human. My nose was absolutely broken; there a small stream of blood dripping from it, and I could feel that it was off. I put both hands over my nose and pushed it back in place before it started to heal, and was relieved to know that it hadn't started to yet.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?" She looked so upset, like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry! It's just that you told me too, so I did."

"Yeah, it's perfectly okay, I promise." If she cried, I would never forgive myself. "You didn't break it or anything, so it's okay."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Yes I did. I heard it crack, and then it was bleeding. I broke your nose!" I laughed at that.

"No, you didn't; it's fine," I grinned, gesturing at my face with my hand.

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me. Beverly walked over with Tayen to throw away their shared soda can, when a piece of paper floated down in front of Dalia. The paper had something written on it, and I couldn't see what it said. Dalia read it, and her facial expression turned to angry. Whatever was written on there had pissed her off.

Throwing the paper down on the table, Dalia stood up abruptly and curtly said, "If you'll excuse me, Seth, I'll be right back. I have a bit of unfinished business."

Waving dejectedly at her retreating back, I put my head in my hands. I probably ruined everything. How the hell could I be so stupid? She's too good for me, and she probably thought I was a freak or something.

I glanced at the paper that angered her, to see what had gotten her so worked up. Feminine writing covered the loose-leaf paper. 'Dalia,' it read. 'Don't you dare go out with that little Clearwater freak. Dump him, or we dump you. Kisses! Bev and Tay.' Wow. That little Clearwater freak? It's a shame they don't have more friends in the packs.

I located Dalia's scent, and tried to focus in on what was happening. She was right outside the cafeteria, talking to "Bev and Tay".

"…Beverly, there's no need to be rude," she was saying. "I might like him, okay?"

Beverly laughed and said, "Sorry, he's just sort of weird," not sounding apologetic at all.

It sounded like Dalia stomped her foot before she yelled out, "Beverly, I know I just met you, and I thought we would be good friends. I guess not. You're…you're kind of a bitch!" In a much softer tone, she continued, "I'm sorry for being rude. But please don't bother me anymore. See you later."

And with that, she walked back into the cafeteria and sat next to me. "I'm sorry, I just had to deal with girl drama."

"Hey, don't apologize. I appreciate you standing up for the little Clearwater freak." I offered a smile at her, and was pleased to see her smile back. Crumpling the note up in her little hands, she shot it towards the trashcan, and laughed when it circled the rim and fell in.

For the remainder of lunch, we played that game '20 Questions', so that we knew each other a bit better, and I walked her to her next class. Waving shyly at me, she bid me goodbye and told me she'd see me later tonight. I couldn't concentrate in my classes at all. My mind wasn't on AP Economics. I was thinking about big blue eyes, and soft, pale skin.

After school was dismissed, I ran to Sam's. Emily was standing out in the front, and as soon as she saw me, she exclaimed, "SETH! What happened? What is she like? Did you talk to her? Did you kiss?"

Girls seriously get WAY over excited about romantic stuff. "Hi to you too, Emily. To answer your questions, she punched me in the face after I told her too, she is like the best person in the whole world, I _did_talk to her, and no, we didn't kiss yet, but I have a date at six."

Emily stared with her mouth open for what seemed like five minutes and finally squealed, "She punched you?"

"Yeah. It actually hurt, too."

"It HURT?"

"She actually broke my nose, but it healed before anyone noticed.

Emily's eyebrows went flying up. "She _broke your nose_? How is that even possible?" I shrugged, but before I could say anything else, my mom's car pulled up in the driveway. Mom practically threw herself out of the car and ran up to pull me into a hug.

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you! I'm just so happy! Oh, this is just so special!"

Emily was standing next to Mom with one eyebrow raised. "Yes, Sue, it is. Did you know she broke Seth's nose?"

Mom didn't look surprised at all.

"Is that so? How nice. Anyways, Seth, you need to come home with me, because _you_ have a date tonight, and we need to discuss all the little details."

I couldn't believe Mom wanted to discuss a date with me.

"Er, Mom, that's perfectly okay. I have to go patrol anyways."

"Oh no you don't! I spoke to Jake, and he said you could have the day off. This is a really big deal! So get in the car. _Now_."

Mom got in the car with me, and we drove back to our house in silence, listening to the Beatles. The moment I walked in the house, Mom went off. She started talking at the speed of 100 miles per hour. I caught a random word every few minutes.

"…Pay…wallet…kiss…mouthwash…car…Mexican…no-no…strong…sushi…roses…lilies…meet..." Knowing my mom, I guess she said something like this, "You are going to pay, so bring your wallet. If you are going to kiss her, make sure you use mouthwash. You can take my car, and don't go out to Mexican. Mexican is a big no-no for the first date. Anyways, don't come on too strong. Ooh, you should take her out for sushi! Make sure you bring roses…no, bring lilies. Anyways, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Er…okay, Mom." She smiled at me, blinked a few times, and all but squealed, "Oh, I'm so proud of you sweetie. My little Sethie-poo is all grown up!" Now she was going too far with the nickname.

At that moment, the clock struck 5:30. Mom sprang up, yelling, "Seth! You have a date!"

I slowly stood up. "Yes, Mother, I know."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "MOVE! Go wash your hair, then brush your teeth! I'll see if I can pick up some flowers, but we only have 30 minutes!" And with that last note, she swept out of the house in a flurry. I got a quick shower, changed my gym shorts for a pair of jeans and a plaid button down, slipped on some Vans, and walked downstairs. Mom was already back, and she brought a small bouquet of lilies, peonies, and gardenias.

"Seth, sweetie, now don't be nervous. Nothing is going to go wrong. You are a…a…koala! Yes, you are a koala, sitting in a tree, eating eucalyptus."

"What the heck, Mom? Really?" She was babbling; obviously nervous. She had nothing to be nervous about! _I_was the one going on the date.

"Oh, sorry, baby. Just…have fun. This is your first date with your imprint. This is where it all begins." I hugged her tightly, and the clock struck 5:55. Mom all but pushed me out the door and into the car, and I was off to the reservation entrance.

Dalia was sitting on the reservation sign, with a smile on her face and an iPod in her hand. She was singing along with the music, and when she saw me, she rolled up her headphones, and stuck her iPod in her pocket. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that had "THE BEATLES" emblazoned on it, black skinny jeans, and Mario Converse that had Sharpie drawings all over them. She was absolutely stunning.

"So…how's it going?" She sounded nervous. She was nervous around me.

"Um, it's going alright…" She was so breathtaking that I could barely speak. She walked a little closer towards me. She was so close the tips of her shoes were touching mine. "Maybe we should go to the beach, Seth. We could go eat later." Oh, God, she smelled like gardenias.

I tried to speak, but words faltered in my throat, so I just nodded. She took my hand-_she was holding my hand_-and soon we were walking to the beach. Her little hand was so soft, and her fingers fit through mine perfectly. I snuck a look at her, and was amazed. Her head was angled towards the sunset, and the sun was hitting her face perfectly. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, and her hair glittered copper. Her eyelashes were so long, and they were curled perfectly. Her lips were angled up in an angelic smile, and her hand squeezed mine as she turned her whole body to admire the sunset.

"There is nothing else on Earth that can compare with a sunset. Nothing could ever capture the true beauty of the sun going down over the water." The words that fell from her lips were pure poetry.

"Dalia." My voice was barely a whisper. She turned her head towards me. "Dalia, you are beautiful."

She blushed a dark pink, and said, "Seth, that's…thank you."

We didn't say anything, but we sat there on a cliff, watching each other, with the sunset as a background. When the sun slipped beneath the water, she stood up, pulling me with her. Could she hear my heartbeat?

"Seth, we should go now. My curfew is 11:30, and we still have to eat, and I'd like to talk to you some." In reply, I grabbed her hand again, and we started down the worn trail. We were about 5 minutes from the car when I heard a rustling in the bushes. Dalia tensed, and stared at a bush about 5 feet away from me.

"Seth," she gasped. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Stay back." I crept a little closer to the bush, and the rustling increased. When I was about 3 feet away from the bush, a small creature sprang out, and scurried into the clearing. She didn't scream, but she jumped, and then spun around to see what the creature was. It was pacing back and forth on the ground, going forward three steps, backward three steps, again and again. She stood over it, and asked, "What the hell is it?"

I walked up behind her, and stared at the creature on the ground. I didn't know _what_it was. I was getting ready to say, "I don't know," but Dalia skirted back 10 feet, and whisper-yelled, "SETH, WE NEED TO GO. NOW."

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Why?"

"Because," she said hurriedly, "That…that _thing_ is a possum. And not only is it a possum, it is a possum with rabies, which means that if it bites you, you will die." At the mention of rabies, I walked back slowly, and the possum stayed on the ground, still walking back and forth. Rabies is not the best thing for a shape-shifter. Dalia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink taser.

"Dalia," I asked, "Why do you carry a taser and scissors in your purse?"

"Because," she replied, "You never know what to expect." True enough. During lunch, I learned that she went to school in a bad neighborhood, so she was paranoid of the big cities. "

"Now, don't move," she muttered. I started to walk forward, but she elbowed me. "I _said_ don't move." She crept forward, making sure she stayed out of the possum's line of vision. She moved forward silently, and then she stepped on a twig. The crack cut through the forest like gunfire. I heard her swear under her breath, and the possum slowly turned to face her. It made a hissing noise, and jumped forward. It arced through the air, with its paws flailing everywhere, and I heard the taser go off, and then a small scream. The possum lay at Dalia's feet, smoking, and it was clearly dead. Dalia still had the taser in one hand, and she looked really scared.

"That," she spat, "Was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do. I can imagine the conversation now. My momma will be like, 'Dalia, what did you do today?' and what will I say? 'Well, Momma, I tased a possum'!" Shuddering, she pocketed her taser and turned back around to face me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I murmured into her hair, "I'm sorry, I should've done something." I felt like such a wimp around her. It's like I'm not capable of doing anything around her.

She pulled away and grinned up at me. "You didn't have to do anything. What would you have done? Stepped on it?" Good point.

Scratching behind my ear, I awkwardly mumbled something about getting food, to which she wholeheartedly agreed too, despite having tased a possum.

A few minutes later, we were sitting inside the Japanese restaurant. Dalia had ordered cucumber sushi, and I ordered the chicken with rice.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Dalia suddenly asked, "Do you play any instruments?" I shook my head no.

"I wish I could. What about you?"

She immediately perked up, "I play viola and guitar."

Obviously, she was into the arts. "Viola is like a violin, right?"

She nodded, smiling, and explaining that the viola was the shape of a violin, but bigger, and had the strings of a cello, but up an octave. I nodded along, acting like I knew what an octave was." Dalia asked me what Embry patrolled, saying that she'd heard him in the book store one day. I hemmed and hawed for a minute until I came up with some junior Native American rangers program for the summer. Upon inquiring about her summer, she revealed that she'd taken a stage makeup workshop over the summer. "It was amazing," she stated. "Now, I know how to create fake scars, fake blood, fake wounds, fake acne…I can even make you look like a werewolf."

I laughed, and she furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm serious!"

"I know, Dalia, but the word werewolf is kind of…funny…to me."

She nodded and responded seriously, "I understand. One of my old friends used to crack up whenever someone would say doorknob."

Laughing loudly, she continued, "It was so weird!" I cracked up too, because her laugh was just that contagious.

The waitress brought our food out, then. Dalia unwrapped her chopsticks and delicately picked up her sushi.

After a few bites, she quietly admitted, "Seth, I…I think I like you."

I smiled, my heart overflowing with happiness. "I like you too."

She looked so confused it took all my self control not to burst out laughing. Except there was nothing funny about her situation.

"B…but…why do you like me?"

"Dalia, you are beautiful. You are really funny, you don't starve yourself, you don't wear too much makeup, you like music, you aren't failing in school, you aren't afraid to be different, and you have no physical flaws. You're perfect."

Laughing again, she exclaimed, "Perfect? Me? God, I wish."

Spreading my hands out wide, I gestured to her. "To me, you are."

Her expression sobering, she stared deeply in my eyes. "One day, Seth. One day, you'll know just how unperfect I am." Now, I knew what Sam meant when he said she had knowing in her eyes. I took her hand from across the table, gently rubbing it with mine.

"But imperfections are what make you perfect, Dalia." She blushed, shrugged, and squeezed my hand, not saying anything.

By then, we had both finished eating, so I paid for the meal, despite Dalia's protests, and we left. She was giving me directions to her house, and her house wasn't far from Charlie's, maybe five minutes or so.

We were standing on her front porch, and her fingers were woven through mine.

"Seth," she said, looking into my eyes. "I can honestly say that this was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you."

"No problem," I muttered. I was surprised I could talk, I was so lost in her eyes.

"Well, goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight."

Neither of us moved. I was staring at her lips. They were full and pink, and I wanted to kiss them, _taste _them. Dalia, still looking in my eyes, slowly let go of my hand and put both of her arms around my feverish neck. My arms snaked around her waist. We moved closer.

Our foreheads were touching. I breathed her in. She smelled like gardenias. Her eyes fluttered closed. My eyes slowly drifted closed.

Our lips touched.


	4. Chapter 3: It All Falls Down

Dalia POV

I was holding hands with Seth Clearwater.

"Seth," I whispered, "I can honestly say that this was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you." His eyes…they were the darkest brown, and there were little flecks of gold in them.  
"No problem," he replied. His voice was husky, and I wanted to melt. We stood there for a moment, taking each other in.

"Well, goodnight, Seth." NO! Why did I say that? I didn't want him to leave! I wanted him to stay here forever.

"Goodnight," he breathed.

Neither of us moved. I wanted to kiss him very badly. I was still admiring his eyes, and I was hardly aware of my arms going around his neck. His skin was burning hot, and it warmed me all the way to my soul. His arms hugged around my waist, pulling me closer. He was so close…

He smelled like the forest. I closed my eyes, and I heard him take a deep breath. I tilted my head up.

His lips perfectly matched with mine. He tasted even better than he smelled. Tasting him was like running through the forest. Little fireworks went off in my head. He pulled me closer. We could've kissed for a minute or an hour. It was perfect. When we finally broke apart, his hand slowly reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I gasped as his fiery hand touched my skin. He pulled back his hand, and said, "I guess I should go."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I said.

"I don't want to," he responded, "But it's almost eleven thirty, and I don't want you to be late for your curfew." Had time really passed that fast? It's amazing.

"Good point. Good night, Seth." I slowly turned and walked into my house, and when I turned around to look out the window, he was gone. I smiled to myself, and waltzed into our living room. Momma had gotten a lot unpacked today. She smiled at me from the couch.

"Hey, honey. How was your date?" she inquired.

"Oh, Momma, it was amazing! He was so nice," I gushed. "We went for a walk on the beach, and then we went out for sushi, and…it was just amazing."

Momma smiled and murmured, "Well, darling, I'm so glad you had a nice time. Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me all about it?"

Momma and I stayed up 'til midnight talking about my date. She laughed when I told her about the possum, and she 'aww'-ed over the kiss.

When we finally went up for bed, at my bedroom door we shared a long hug, and she whispered, "I love you, baby doll. You're growing up so fast."

I squeezed her and mumbled, "I love you more, Momma."

I changed into my pajamas, and went to the bathroom. I took my makeup off, brushed my teeth, and took my contacts out. After washing my face, I all but ran back to my room, and jumped into bed. I turned off the light, and burrowed under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

_I was in downtown Forks, in the same area of the bookstore, and I was walking around the back of the building. There was a small house behind it, hidden in the forest. I walked in, and found that the house was a store. At the front counter, there was a beautiful lady. She was clearly Native American, with her skin russet and flawless, with her inky dark hair flowing like a wave to her waist. Her eyes were the brightest, clearest green I had ever seen . Her cheekbones were like rocks in a river. She didn't speak, but she beckoned me over. She put something on the counter. A necklace. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart. Carved in the back were several words in Italian, which was the language I took at my high school. "Ti amo fino al giorno si muore." I love you until the day you die. That was odd. It was usually until the day_**I** _die, not the day_**you**_die. It's a little rude if you think about it, implying that the giver was going to live longer than the receiver. And because it was a pendant, I assume that a boyfriend would give it to his girlfriend. I would be very offended if my boyfriend gave something like that to me. The lady picked up the necklace, walked behind me, and put the necklace on me. When it touched my skin, I felt an electric shock course throughout my entire body. I gasped in surprise, and looked down to see the necklace glowing. "Dalia." When the woman spoke it was like a river rushing over stones. "Dalia, I am Yerim, the dream-giver."_

"_Yerim…that's a pretty name. What am I doing here?"_

"_Thank you. You are here because I have to tell you something. Something that is desperately important." _

_My eyes widened and the blood ran cold in my veins. "Are you serious?"_

_"I'm quite serious." Yerim's eyes flashed, and her mouth remained in a firm straight line. "Something is coming to Forks. Something all the protectors of Forks combined won't be able to stop. It's going to take a toll on Forks, and it will be defeated, but not without a price."_

"_What do you mean by a price?" I asked. "And what does this have to do with me?"_

_Yerim's eyes took on a faraway look. "I cannot tell you of the price. Bu-"_

_Yerim was getting ready to say something when a choking sound cut her off. She was jerking all over the place, and her eyes rolled back into her head. I didn't know what to do. She began to speak in an unearthly voice._

"_Death…I see death…"_

_Yerim collapsed on the ground. I ran over to her, and lifted her head up. "Yerim? Can you hear me?"_

_She opened her eyes, sat up, and said, "Excuse me. I must have fainted."_

_I nodded, playing along with it. "Mmhmm. Of course. I…I have to go now. Thank you for the necklace. I guess I'll see you later?"_

_She nodded very slowly. "Yes, Dalia. I will be seeing you quite soon."_

_And with that, the dream world dissolved and I woke up._

I was sweating when I woke up, and a small glow emitted from underneath my shirt. I lifted my shirt up, and sure enough, the necklace was there, its glow fading a little every second. By the time I had taken the necklace off, it had stopped glowing. Creepy. What did the dream mean? It was about 3:00 in the morning, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time.

I put the necklace back on, walked over to my desk, and pulled out my laptop. I opened up Google, and typed in Yerim's name. A website came up and said that Yerim was the Native American dream giver…like, in Pocahontas?

I'll ask Embry and Seth. Maybe they'll know. I wandered downstairs, and sat on the porch with a mug of tea to try and calm my nerves down. I was just looking around, when I saw something out of my peripheral vision. I turned my head towards the flash of color, and saw a pair of yellow wolf eyes gleaming at me from the woods.

I sucked in a gasp, and slowly stood up, keeping my eyes on the wolf, and backing towards the door. It rose up with me. OH MY GOD. The wolf was 6 feet tall! I scampered back, and the wolf walked forward. It's eyes suddenly changed to a pitch black, and it came forward faster. My hand was on the door knob, than my stomach sank down to my feet as I twisted the doorknob and realized with a sickening _click_ that the door had locked behind me.

I slid down on the door, and prayed as hard as I could. "Ave Maria." The wolf was slowly walking closer, licking its lips. "Piena di grazia, il Singore è con te." The wolf was up on the porch now, the stairs groaning under its weight. "Tu sei benedetta Fra le donne e benedetto è il frutto del tuo-OH!" The wolf had walked right up to me, and now it was snarling. Its teeth were huge. My breath came in panicked gasps, and I closed my eyes. I felt its hot breath on my face. A low growl built up in its throat, and it lunged for my arm.

I felt a terrible pain shoot up my arm. I cried out in pain, and curled up in the fetal position, trying to protect my neck. The wolf made almost no noise, except for small growls. I felt blood dripping down my arm, and began to silently cry. It lunged again and again, its teeth sinking into me.

Then I heard a howl and furious barking back in the forest, and I felt the wolf back up. I opened my eyes to see the wolf walking backwards, it eyes changing back to yellow. It was shaking its head slowly, almost in horror. I could've sworn that the wolf was running back towards the forest and another one, a tan one, was coming out, but it was hard to see. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. My mom was standing over me, and my dad was in a chair. Anna was sleeping in a little window seat.

"Dalia! You're awake!" My mom sounded stressed and tired.

"Momma? Why am I here?"

She looked at Dad, and he stood up and left the room, muttering something about girl talk. Momma waited 'til he was well out of earshot to speak. "Honey, you were attacked by something. The other doctors and I don't know what on Earth bit you, but it was big. It nearly ripped your arm off. We-well, actually, it was the guy you went out with, Seth, saw you on the porch, covered in blood. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I don't want to pressure you, but why were you on the porch at 3:30 in the morning?"

Oh shit. How was I supposed to tell her I had a crazy dream that I got a necklace out of and then I couldn't sleep so I went outside at 3:30 AM? God, I can't believe this happened.

"Er…um…well, you see…I heard…a noise. And it scared me. And I couldn't see anything out of my window, so I went out on the porch to see what it was. And…I guess it was the big creature." That sounded okay to me.

Mom seemed to believe it. We talked for a little while longer about what I remembered (I told her I remembered nothing) and then she went to her wing of the hospital to work, and Anna went to the cafeteria for a muffin. My necklace was still on, and now it was glowing. I examined it more closely. On the heart, there was a swirled design that covered the whole thing, and there were little birds and such everywhere. In one corner was a howling wolf.

The door creaked open, and Seth walked in. He had on an American Eagle t-shirt, dark jeans that bagged just enough, black Converse, and a rope necklace. He was beautiful, except for the fact that his eyes were swollen and he looked as if he hadn't slept for a day or so. I put the necklace back under my hospital gown, and hoped that he couldn't see it glowing. He sat in the chair by my bed. He spoke first.

"Hey."

"Hey." My hand was itching all of a sudden. I scratched absentmindedly and avoided eye contact with him.

"Just thought I would see how you were doing."

"Well, thank you for stopping by. And thank you for finding me. My mom would've died right there if she walked out of the house the next morning and found me there. But, erm, just out of curiosity, why were you outside my house at 3 AM?"

"Oh…well, I have insomnia, and I needed some coffee, and I couldn't take the car in case my mom heard, and my bike conveniently had a flat tire, so I had to walk. And I think walking through the forest is cool. Especially at night."

"Of course. Totally. I...understand. I think. Um, well I guess I'm pretty lucky that you found me. I owe you big time." Ugh, why was my hand so itchy?

He brushed off my comment with a shrug and quickly asked, "Do you remember anything about the attack?"

What do I say? I didn't tell Momma, but he would probably believe me.

"Well…Seth, this is going to sound insane, but I swear to God it was a wolf. But it wasn't a regular wolf. It was a 6 foot tall wolf! He was seriously humongous. It was just watching me, but then its eyes kind of went black and it just attacked. Then its eyes faded back to a yellow color, and then it ran back to the woods. It looked like another wolf was there, too."

Seth's eyes flashed angrily and he clenched his hands into fists. "Dalia, I believe you. I…I wish I could tell you, but I can't!"

"What are you talking about?"

Seth ducked his head down so I couldn't see his eyes, and he sadly whispered, "I swear I'll tell you one day. Just an imperfection of mine. I've got to go now. I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?" He pressed a kiss on my hand, and then walked out of the room.

I waved a goodbye, my hand still tingling from his kiss, but he had already stormed out of the room. How odd. I resettled myself back in the pillows, and prepared myself for a nice long nap. God, what is up with this itching?

Seth POV

Dalia. My beautiful, perfect Dalia. She was probably scarred for life because of Paul's attack. I ran out of the hospital and phased. Racing as fast as I could back to where Sam and Jacob were having a whole meeting with both packs, I felt Jacob in my mind.

_**Seth. I heard about Dalia. How is she?**_

_She's okay. In the hospital, but okay._

I skidded into the clearing and took my place on Jacob's right. Sam was softly growling at Paul and Paul had his belly on the ground, and his tail between his legs.

Sam spoke in his deep double timbre. _**Paul, you have about a minute to explain yourself.**_

Paul slunk into the middle of the circle and tried to make himself as small as possible. _Sam, I swear, I have no idea what happened. I was just patrolling like Sam told me too, and then it was like I wasn't myself. The next thing I knew, I saw Dalia in front of me, with her arm all torn up. I ran off, and then Seth came up and tried to rip my head off. Then he phased and ran up to help Dalia. I just…I just don't know what happened._

Sam nodded and then Jacob spoke. _**Seth, tell us what you saw.**_

I took a deep breath and recounted my tale from last night. _I was just finishing up patrol. You know how her house is still on pack land right? Well, I thought I would go and just be near her. I smelled Paul, and decided to go find him, see if he wanted me to go help him out or something. I heard her gasp, and then heard her say something in another language, Spanish or Italian. Then, I heard her cry out, and I smelled blood. I ran up, and I saw Paul on the porch, and Dalia lying there, her arm all bloody. Paul ran back, and I attacked him. Then, I phased and went to help Dalia. I got her mom up, and they went to the hospital. I just got back from seeing her, and she said Paul's eyes changed color from before and after he attacked her._

Jacob nodded and glared down at Paul. _**Paul, show us your memories of last night.**_

This was the real test. In the pack, if you showed your memories, nothing was left out. You couldn't tamper with them or anything. We all let Paul's memories overflow our minds and drag us back to last night.

It showed Dalia sitting down on the porch, with a glass next to her. She looked over, and gasped when she saw Paul. He walked forward and then it went black. I heard everyone else shifting uneasily around me, and I heard Brady yelp in surprise. A few seconds later, we saw Dalia, bleeding. We felt fear and horror run through Paul's body, and he ran back a few steps. Paul turned, and saw me running out of the woods, my teeth bared and a growl coming out of my throat. Damn, I looked scary. My claws raked across his neck, and then I phased, pulled on my shorts, and ran to Dalia.  
We were pulled out of the memory and jolted back into reality. Jacob looked deeply troubled, and Sam was pacing back and forth.

_Hey, Jacob, this means Paul's innocent, right? I…I don't want him to be in trouble._

Jacob sighed. _**Yeah, Seth, I guess he is. What do you think, Sam?**_

Sam stopped pacing and said, _**Yes, he is innocent. I will see if anything could've triggered that blackout moment. You all may phase back now, except for Jared and Colin. I want you to run patrol.**_

Jacob nodded and replied, _**Em, Quil, you got patrol?**_

After receiving nods from Embry and Quil, Jacob nudged me with his nose, and wandered towards the Cullen's house.

I ran to my house, and grabbed some food. Mom was out at work, and Leah was off at the beach, so I was alone. Outside, Jacob's motorbike was parked with the key on the seat. I grabbed the key, and hopped on the bike, mentally reminding myself to thank Jacob later.

I went by the hospital, and the secretary told me that Dalia had been checked out earlier that day. I drove to her house, and I saw 2 cars that should not have been there: a police car and a car from the funeral home.

_Funeral home…_oh no. I ran to the door, and all but beat the door down. Her mom opened the door, and her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Oh…hi, Seth, is it? I suppose you want to see her. Come on in."

Charlie was in the living room, talking with Mr. Carlotti. He had a drained look on his face, and he kept reaching up to rub his eyes. The director from the funeral home was arranging flowers. Relief flooded my body. I had forgotten that the funeral home was also a florist. But why was Charlie there?

"Dr. Carlotti…" My voice was shaky. "I…is Dalia…is she…"

Dr. Carlotti burst into tears, confirming my worst fears.

"She…she's got…"

"Doctor, what's going on? What does she have?"

"We did some blood tests, and she…she's got cancer!"

All the blood drained out of my body. My heart literally stopped beating. This was not happening. It couldn't be. Maybe it wasn't serious. Maybe it was curable!

I somehow found my voice and spoke slowly and carefully. "What type does she have?"

Her dad spoke up and quietly said, "Pancreatic. It's practically incurable. The other doctors say she's got a year left."

Charlie heaved a great sigh. "Seth, I'm real sorry. I was keeping her dad company when they found out the bad news."

Doctor Carlotti wiped her eyes and grimly smiled at me. "Do you want to see her? She's upstairs."

I slowly followed her mom upstairs. There were pictures on the walls of Dalia and her sister. In all the pictures she was smiling, and in the last one, she hugged her sister tightly, as if nothing could break the bond between them. Her mom knocked on what I presumed was Dalia's door and said, "Honey, can I come in? Someone's here to see you."

Dalia cleared her throat and said, "Sure."

The door opened slowly to reveal Dalia. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and looked completely fine for someone who was told they only had one year to live. She smiled brightly at me. "Hey, Seth. How are ya?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and murmured, "Er…I think I'm okay. I guess it would be rude to ask how you are."

Dalia laughed-she actually laughed-and said, "Nah, I'm good! You look worse than I do right now."

God, what was she doing? Was she trying to hurt me? By pretending everything was alright, she was just making it worse for me. "Dalia, I…"

Before I could say another word, she turned around and grabbed a camera from her bed. Placing the camera in my hand, she said, "Seth, listen. I understand I only have a year to live. I…I just want to be able to live normally, for now. I screamed and cried earlier this morning, but it's all out now. I just want to be able to live as best as I can."

I awkwardly twisted the camera around in my hand and she smiled. "Seth, can you do me a favor? Can you take a picture of me?"

I knit my eyebrows together. She wanted me to do _what?_"Er, what?"

Dalia rolled her eyes. "Take a picture. I've got this idea for a scrapbook thing, and I want this to be the first picture in it." I raised the camera and she grinned broadly. I clicked the button and smiled sadly at the photo on the little screen. You couldn't tell she was sick at all.

Peering over my shoulder at the picture, she pronounced it acceptable and then sat on her bed and stared at me. "Seth, I wish you wouldn't look so sad. You've only known me for about three days."

Three days? Was that it? It felt like so much longer. "Well, we went on a date, and I saved you from being eaten by a shap-wolf."

Dalia tilted her head to the side. "A shap-wolf? Is that what it was?" Crap, that a close one. Giggling she said, "But, you're right. I guess…well, it just feels that we've known each other so much longer than that. It's sad that we're only going to know each other for one year, isn't it?"

That was it. Tears filled my eyes, and I blinked hurriedly. I cleared my throat and thickly said, "Er…yes, it is. I've got to go now, excuse me." I rushed out of the room and down the stairs before I burst into tears in front of her. I sat on the last stair, my head buried in my hands, taking deep breaths. Oh, God. All I feel is pain. Raw, harsh, pain. I felt like I was about to die, right there.

Dr. Carlotti was sitting on the porch with Charlie and Mr. Carlotti. As I closed the front door behind me, I paused and turned to face Mr. Carlotti. "Sir, I want you to know that I think your daughter is the most beautiful and perfect person in the whole world. I…I would like to date her, if you don't mind."

He nodded and gruffly said, "I don't know you well, but my baby girl seems to like you. Wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout you this morning. Before the results came back. You saved our daughter from an animal attack, and she's gonna need someone to depend on. You keep her safe now, ya hear?"

I nodded furiously. I could see how much pain this caused him.

Charlie stood up and said, "Well, it's about time I should go. Seth, I'm going over to your mama's house for dinner tonight." Turning to face the Carlottis, he said, "Did I tell you that Seth is my girlfriend's son? He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

I blushed and walked down the steps. "I think I'll go, too. See ya tonight, Charlie."

When she thought I was out of earshot, Dr. Carlotti murmured, "Is it odd that I think he would've been the boy she would've married?" I swallowed again and hopped onto the bike and tore off.

I parked the bike at Jacob's house, and I ran to Sam's house. I ran into his kitchen, and he was sitting there, talking to Jacob and Emily in hushed tones.

"Sam, Jake…she's got pancreatic cancer. She's only got one year to live. I…I don't know what I'm going to do! It…it hurts." And that was true. Every breath I took was a reminder that she wasn't going to be there this time next year. Tears ran down my face and I didn't acknowledge them. Emily immediately stepped forward and hugged me, rocking back and forth.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Cancer? Seth, are you sure?"

I drew a shaky breath. "Yes. The doctors did blood tests, and they found out…I…I can't lose her."

Pulling away from me, Emily looked as if she was about to cry, too. "Sam…we have to help. Look at how much pain he's in. I…I don't know how we can, but we've got to help."

Sam snaked an arm around Emily's waist. "That explains that smell. Sickness. Of course we're gonna help. I'll call a campfire tonight. I will make sure the elders are present. Seth, go home and relax. Everything will be okay. Emily, I trust that you will make sure the packs are notified. I'll go visit the elders. Breathe, Seth. Just go home now." And with that, he ran off.

I walked back home slowly, in a daze. Only one year. I only got one year with her. We would never get married, have children…we would have no future. We would only have teenage love. It just wasn't _fair._I would never find someone as beautiful and wonderful as Dalia. And what was worse, I knew that if _she_died, I would die not long after. I fell onto the couch at home; Mom wasn't home from work yet. I slept. Mom woke me up. Her eyes were swollen too. _She_had been crying. I pulled her in for a long hug, then we went off to the campfire together.

Sam stood up and spoke first. "I gather you here tonight to discuss a very sad event that has happened today. This morning, Dalia Carlotti, Seth's newly found imprint was diagnosed with cancer. Now, it is known that if an imprint dies, the other dies soon after. This would tear our tribe apart. I was thinking this afternoon, and I thought of a way to preserve her life. However, it is risky. Almost too risky, but to keep Dalia and Seth alive, this is necessary. I suggest we go to the Cullens, and have them turn her, but only when she is near death. We can act like she died, yet, she will be immortal."

As soon as Sam stopped speaking, there were protests from all around the fire. Leah stood up and angrily said, "No! That's the worst solution you possibly give to the girl."

Old Quil called out for quiet, and slowly spoke when everyone was quiet. "Sam, this will preserve her life, but it will break the treaty. And to fake her death will still cause her family great pain. Also, have you considered that if she is turned into a cold one, then Seth might possibly reverse his imprint on her?"

A low murmur rose up from the pack. Leah asked permission to speak and said, "I agree with Quil Sr. No family deserves to have their child die. And to have it faked is the worst trickery you could play."

Billy rolled forward and stared into the fire. "This is a difficult position to be placed in. Who do we choose? The tribe or the girl? Dalia was at the school bonfire last week, and she was very nice, and extremely smart. She noticed how my hand wasn't as warm as Jacobs, and that Emily seemed, as she put it, "drawn to Sam by a force greater than both of them". I liked her very much, and it seems a shame to have her life end. I believe that we should let her decide, when she is on her deathbed. We will tell her everything, and let her choose."

Everyone was silent and then they showed some form of agreement. I reluctantly nodded and then went to sit by Mom. She put her small hand over my large one and stroked it absentmindedly with her thumb. "Mom," I whispered. "What do you think?"

She sighed and responded, "I'm trying to figure out what your father would do."

I watched the flames dance and then Jacob came up to me. "Hey, Seth, do you wanna go by the Cullens tomorrow? Maybe Alice can see something." I nodded mutely and then said, "Hey, thanks for letting me borrow your bike."

He patted me on the shoulder and said, "Hey, no problem. I know this is going to be a hard time for you. Just know that we're all here for you."

I nodded again, and then went back to the house with Leah and Mom. I crashed onto my bed instantly, and fell into a dark curtain of dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: 12 Months Left

Chapter Four-12 Months Left

DALIA POV

Cancer. I didn't hate the word. I didn't hate the disease. I hated the feeling that it caused. The awful anticipation it brought Knowing that each breath was bringing me closer to my last. I had to be strong, even though I was scared. Death didn't scare me. It was seeing those left behind that scared me the most.

* * *

When I went back to school that Monday, I guess news had gotten out. It was such a small school that nothing was private for very long, but everyone's eyes followed me, from the freshman to the faculty and staff. Beverly and Tayen's icy stares were harsh and unforgiving. As I walked by to sit with Seth, Embry, and their buddies at lunch, those two whispered about me literally behind my back. "She doesn't look sick at all."

"She's probably making it up, just to make sure that Clearwater freak doesn't leave if she gets knocked up." They sniggered behind perfectly manicured hands, their cold eyes following me. Ignorant. They knew nothing, and I wasn't going to waste my precious time on them.

Sitting down next to Seth, I was greeted by a chorus of hey's, and big hug from Seth. Something about him…it's like he understands almost every part of me, and the parts that he doesn't, he wants to know about. There's undeniably some sort of connection between us. It's crazy, but in a good, exciting way. Seth's like a perfect complement to me. I've known him for about 4 days, and I already feel myself falling in way deeper than I probably should. He put his arm around the back of my chair in an easygoing, casual manner.

I ate silently, watching the guys interact. It seemed like all they did was eat. On Quil's tray, he had three club sandwiches, an orange, four cartons of milk, and two on Emily's humongous muffins. And he was trying to steal Embry's cookies! It was almost sickening, how much these teenage boys ate. Across the cafeteria, Quil waved at a little pre-K student before walking over to her. Claire, I think her name was. Every day, while her little class was leaving, he gave her a big hug and a cookie for her snack time. He worried a lot about her; I think he was her babysitter or something. He caught Embry's eye and cracked up at some facial expression he made. I had never seen such a tight-knit group of friends as these guys. Because Embry's mom made him retake his senior year, Quil stayed behind, too, to stay with him. If that wasn't pure friendship, I didn't know what it was. The other guys, Brady and Colin were about fourteen, and in the 9th grade. They looked like they could be 18, though. It must run in their culture, enormous muscles, being very warm, and looking way older than they are. Seth looks like he's about 20, when he's actually 17. Maybe they're a CrossFit team or something.

I winced as my left hand began to itch before reaching into my purse for a little bottle of anti-itch ointment the doctor had given me. Itching was a rare symptom of pancreatic cancer, along with the more common symptom of losing weight rapidly. Seth looked over and tried to smile at me, but I could see the quick flash of pain in his eyes. Like I was a steady source of newfound sadness and pain. "It's nothing," I muttered, placing my hands in my lap.

Leaning closer to me, Seth placed his large hands on either sides of my face. "Dalia. Don't downplay anything. Are you hurting?" He asked, enunciating every word.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I firmly said, "No. I'm _fine_. It's just itching." I hadn't felt one bit of physical pain from cancer yet. That wasn't supposed to show up until the later phases.

Visibly relaxing, he leaned back in his seat and grasped my hand in his large, warm one. I was becoming used to his warmth. Everything about him was warm. His brown eyes, his voice, even his personality. I couldn't get enough of him.

After school, Seth walked me to my car. He briefly grasped me in a tight hug before opening my car door for me. I climbed in the driver's seat, but rolled down the window so I could say goodbye. He leaned down so that he could talk to me face to face. "Hey, Dalia, do you think we can hang out at the beach tomorrow after school?"

I agreed, eagerly awaiting whatever he had planned. After school the next day, we walked down to the Second Beach, hand in hand. There, written in the sand, was: "Dalia, will you go out with me?" I blushed 50 shades of red and blurted out, "Yes!" Seth gleefully punched the air in victory before kissing me eagerly, smiling the whole time.

We set up a date for the next day, agreeing to meet at the First Beach at 4:00. Before I put the key in the ignition, Seth nervously stuttered out, "Er…w…wait." I paused and looked up at him expectantly. "Make sure to…uh…wear…" His face was turning redder by the second. "Um…wear a…bathing suit that…won't easily fall off." Seth turned his gaze to the ground, scratching his head awkwardly. I put my hand over my mouth to conceal a giggle, and nodded.

"Alright…I will. Seth, it's not that embarrassing," I teased, still tickled by his embarrassment. It was just a bathing suit, for Pete's sake!

Still avoiding my gaze, he shrugged and muttered, "Guess I just haven't had much experience with this stuff."

My jaw dropped open. How could he not have girls practically _fawning _over him?! He's amazing, inside and out! And I've only known him for about a week! Thinking over the statement quickly, a terrible thought crossed my mind. I closed my mouth before squeaking out, "Am I…Seth, I'm not your first girlfriend, am I?"

His face was now so red that it looked purple. He looked up at the sky, as though he was praying, before reaffirming with a small nod of his head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to process it. I should've known. Moving too fast, kissing on the first date. Why did I ever get myself involved? Someone upstairs had it in for him. Send him his first girlfriend, and then have her get cancer. That was cruel. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again, leaning on the open window frame of my car. Seth was staring intently at me, as though reading me.

"Seth," I whispered, "Why didn't you tell me that I was your first? Especially when you found out I was sick? Good God, I shouldn't be doing this. It's just cruel." He moved so fast that I jumped.

Leaning in so close to my face that I could feel him breathing, he basically growled out, "Don't you ever say that. I wouldn't-I _can't_-even imagine ever leaving you. Ever. Dalia, the fact that you would even say that…it physically hurts."

"Seth," I breathed. "I don't want to hurt you. Don't get too attached."

Backing up, he threw his hands up in frustration. "God damn it! Can't you see? I'm already attached! Don't tell me you don't feel it, Dalia." With his chest heaving, Seth turned his dark brown eyes on mine.

I did feel it. I felt it every second of every day since the moment my eyes connected with his. My heart ached for him when he wasn't near me. No other guy had ever made me react like this before; it was like every fiber in my being craved him. I felt like a pre-teen with her first boyfriend: giddy, reckless, nervous, excited.

My silence was enough to answer him. I climbed out of the car, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Still breathing heavily, he slowly returned my embrace, his heart racing. Seth mumbled into my hair, "Don't say things like that. It scares me. I can't imagine…just don't do that." I could see that I scared him seriously, which in turn frightened me. Murmuring my apology into his chest, he turned my face up towards his with his hand. Pressing a sweet kiss on my lips as a goodbye, I finally climbed into my car and drove out of the parking lot, my heart racing.

Up in my bedroom at home, I sat at my desk doing homework, when my little sister came in my room at sat on my bed. "Hey, Dalia?" Her little voice was innocent and pure. Turning around to face her, I saw that she carried a small envelope in her hands.

"Watcha got there, Katie?" I inquired. Holding out the envelope towards me, I saw that the envelope she carried was addressed to me, the return address one that I had never seen before. Sliding it open, and pulling out the letter inside it, I vaguely heard Katie moving to try and read over my shoulder. The letter was hand-written on personalized stationary, and smelled like flowers. It read:

Dear Dalia,

Upon hearing about your diagnosis from Seth, who is a personal friend of ours, we wanted to extend our condolences and sympathy. My husband used to be a doctor at the hospital, and we-well, mainly, I-wanted to send this letter in hopes that we could be some relief and a friend during the coming months; I, and my whole family, could visit you, talk with you, tutor you ect. I've spoken with your mother, and she seems to agree, but I wanted the final decision to be up to you. If you would be interested in this, please write back to the address on the envelope. Thank you for considering this opportunity.

Sincerely,

Esme Cullen

Esme Cullen? I vaguely remember a Doctor Cullen who had won some award that was up in the lobby, but I hadn't met him. In the letter, she seemed nice enough, and if my momma approved, then I guess I could trust her. Katie looked at me and softly asked, "Well, are ya gonna do it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'll write back, but I kinda want to meet her." Scampering out of my room with a kiss on the cheek, Katie disappeared down stairs to greet my dad, who had just walked through the door. She didn't understand how sick I was. To her, some chicken soup would be enough to make me better. I helped set the table for dinner, and was greeted with a hug and kiss from my dad.

"How ya feeling, baby girl?" He gruffly questioned. An accountant, my dad preferred to spend his time fishing, running, and being with nature.

I grinned. "I'm feeling fine. My arm's a little sore, but I'm allowed to take my bandages off tomorrow." The doctor said I'd have a pretty impressive scar. In my head, I thought that would make me a little like Emily, Sam's fiancée. She was beautiful, and as nice as could be, with three scars down the side of her face. I liked her a lot, though I only met her once, at the bonfire. After dinner, I finished my weekend homework, which wasn't much, and I pulled out my scrapbook.

It was a big, heavy book, though it wasn't filled up completely yet. The cover was black and white, with typewriter style writing spelling out random words. A picture of my family took up the center, and a purple ribbon tied the covers together. Opening it, I flicked through the pages, each one carefully labeled and decorated. Day I was born, kindergarten, the day Anna was born, first concert, first All-State orchestra…my most recent page was black, and primarily blank, the only decoration being the picture of me that Seth took two days ago. Underneath it, in silver Sharpie, were three words. "Twelve months left." Flicking to the next page, I looked at the empty piece of paper. Words were already written on it. "He Could Be The One…" Going through the other blank pages, I read the words I had painstakingly written on the remaining ones. "Prom." "Graduation." "College Life!" "College Graduation." "First Job." "The Engagement Ring." "Bachelorette Party ;)" "My Wedding." "The Honeymoon." "Our Home." "1st Baby!" The last page in the scrapbook said "Obituary."

I had a plan that may or may not get all these pages filled in twelve months. Each month, starting with "He Could Be The One…" I planned to plan a fake event, take a picture of it, and put it in my scrapbook, so that in the months when I was truly sick, I could look back at it and smile. Since Seth, for the foreseeable future, wanted to be by my side, I figured I could use him for the he could be the one, prom, wedding, honeymoon, home, and baby pictures. I'd have to ask him about it. No one but he and I would know about it. I wanted him to finish it if I couldn't, put my obituary in, and give it to my parents at my funeral. It was risky, especially if he said no to the idea, but I thought he'd go along with it.

Stashing my scrapbook under my bed, I walked over to my desk, opened the drawer, and retrieved my dream necklace. Closely analyzing it, I traced the engraving on the back with my pointer finger. Leaving it on my dresser, I sat on my bed, thinking today over. It astounded me how fast my relationship with Seth was unfolding. It was like fate knew we were going to instantly fall for each other. Fate was cruel, though. Sighing heavily, I changed out into pajamas, and burrowed underneath my covers. Before I turned off my lamp, I grabbed a small stone my grandmother had given me.

With the lights now off, I rubbed the stone between my fingers. It was a small, rounded stone, clear and polished. An angel lay inside, wings unfurled around it. My grandmother had called it a worry stone, and told me to use it when I needed to take my mind off of things. "Just hold this stone," she'd said, in a quivery, paper thin voice. "Hold it, pray, and all your troubles will leave." I closed my eyes and wished to whatever power lay above me. God, Goddess, Saint, _someone. Anyone._

"Please." I breathed, to whoever was listening. "Please, just help me. Give me answers. How do I do this?" I didn't even know what I was talking about. My diagnosis, people at school, my family, or Seth. I just needed to know. Closing my eyes, I drifted off, still holding the worry stone.

_I knew exactly where I was. I was at my grandmother's house. Walking in, I saw her sitting in her rocking chair, where she had been last time I had seen her in real life. Upon seeing her, I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over my cheeks. Slowly getting up, she wrapped me in a hug. "I know," she cooed. "I know." Pulling apart, I wiped my eyes and sniffed a few times. _

"_I shouldn't be crying," I sniffled pitifully. _

_Grandma eyes were troubled. "You have a right to cry, you know," she soothed. "You're taking this a lot better than most people would." _

_Shrugging in reply, I wrapped my arms around myself. Her eyes reading mine, she quietly stated, "You came for answers." _

_After nodding my head, I sighed. "I don't know what I want answers about, though."_

_A small smile lighting her aged, wizened face, Grandma touched my arm. "That's okay. How about I give you some advice that's applicable to many situations?"_

_Smiling myself, I stuck my hands in my pockets. "That would be very much appreciated." _

"_Don't over-think things," she cautioned. "Just let things come. Fate is something not to be messed with." _

_I licked my suddenly dry lips. Fate. That terrible, four lettered word again. "Fate seems to be against me right now."_

"_It seems like that with everyone," Grandma explained. "Your fate is just more challenging than others. But don't try to end ties with people who are intertwined with your fate. You'll hurt yourself more than others." _

_Guess that answered some of my questions. Hugging her again, I thanked her. "I mean it, too. You've given me a lot to think about. I love you and miss you." _

_Going back to her chair, Grandma pulled out a rosary and began to pray. "Good luck, Dalia." The setting around me slowly dissolved into a dark, black mist. _

* * *

The following day at school, I accidentally bumped into Tayen in the halls as I was filling up my water bottle in the middle of math. Sympathetically looking at me, she looked in the mirror for a few moments before speaking. "Hey, Dalia?" I raised an eyebrow to show I was listening. "I…I don't think you're faking. That's just Tayen. I'm sorry. And…I really admire that you knew she wasn't up to any good, and that you cut it off with her fast. I wish I was like you." My heart softened. Tayen was really a sweetheart, just naïve.

"Don't worry about it, Tay," I replied. "It's cool between us, now. I'm glad you said that. It made me feel better." Hugging me quickly, feeling her thin body press into mine, Tayen waved goodbye before bouncing away. Seth wasn't at lunch today, Embry said he was taking care of tribe business. I was entertained by Embry's jokes and general corniness. I showed him Esme's letter, and he surprised me by saying that he knew her quite well. He strongly suggested I tell her yes. "In fact," he said, "Just have Seth introduce you after you guys hang out today. It's not too far away." I texted Seth to suggest this, and he enthusiastically responded. I was nervous and slightly excited to meet her.

After school, I went to change into my board shorts and wetsuit top. Driving towards First Beach, I saw Seth already waiting there. He was so fast! I guess he knew shortcuts through the woods or something. I walked over to him, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me up towards the lip of the lower cliff. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Seth ripped his shirt off and backed up a few feet, until he was on the edge of the cliff. I wolf-whistled and laughed when he spread his arms in a 'you like what you see?' kind of way.

Seth grinned from ear to ear. "This is something I love to do. If you don't wanna do this, you don't have to. But I think you'll like this." And with that, he flipped backwards off of the cliff into the water. I lurched forward with a cry, watching Seth's body fold over and over before slicing cleanly into the water. He waved up at me when his head and torso popped up above the waves. He swam over to the beach and jogged back up to the cliff where I stood waiting for him. "Are you gonna do it?" he asked eagerly.

"I sure am!" I said. I positioned myself on the edge of the cliff, facing forwards, closed my eyes, and jumped. I flipped once, and pulled myself into a swan dive. The water was sooo cold, much colder than I was expecting. After staggering up to the cliff, I started laughing. "That was so amazing! Can we do it again?"

"Of course," Seth replied. "Come here, lemme show you how to back flip." After about four tries, I executed a very sloppy back flip, but a back flip nonetheless. Congratulating me with a kiss, Seth's eyes sparkled in the late afternoon light.

"You are a very good teacher," I laughed. "Much better than I would ever be. Thank you so much for showing me this. It's so much fun. I love it already."

"I'm glad you like it," Seth grinned. "It's such a rush." I walked back to my car to get the towel I had brought out, and pulled out my phone. "Let's get a picture," I suggested.

I smiled at the camera lens, and at the last second, Seth leaned down to kiss my cheek. Giggling, I sent the picture to my printer, where it would be waiting to put in the scrapbook when I got home.

Speaking of which…"Seth, can I ask you something?"

Sitting next to me in the passenger seat, he responded, "Ask away." I explained my idea for my scrapbook for my family quickly, leaving out the obituary page.

"I guess what I'm asking is, will you help me with this?" The question rushed out of my mouth, eagerly awaiting an answer.

Seth leaned back, deep in thought. I was growing more nervous by the second. Finally, he looked over at me quickly. "Sure. Anything for you, Dalia." I smiled gratefully and thanked him. This was going to be fantastic.

After he directed me to the Cullen's spacious and beautiful home, I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and tugged on a sweatshirt over my almost dry surf shirt. "How do I look?" I inquired, peering in the side view mirror. "You look beautiful, as always," Seth answered. Blushing, I followed him into the house, not sure of what to expect. The house was beautifully decorated on the interior, and the inhabitants were just as beautiful. Esme was a kind motherly figure, with golden eyes and beautiful features. Her husband, Dr. Cullen, was the human equivalent of a perfect American father. Blonde, with chiseled cheekbones and a Roman nose, he was almost beautiful. The only other member of their family was Rosalie, whose husband was out camping. She screamed sex appeal, and I wanted to curl up into a little ball and disappear around her. She was like an ice queen, cold and perfect.

Mrs. Cullen explained that she wanted to be almost a mentor for me, just so I could rely on someone else for support. I was very grateful, and we arranged a weekly meeting time of 8:00 every Wednesday night at my house. Afterwards, I dropped Seth off and continued home.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, nothing really changed. Mrs. Cullen, or Esme, as she wanted me to call her, proved to be very helpful. She was a great listener, and asked the perfect questions when I was telling her about my day. She also helped with homework and grew to be very close to me very fast. Katie didn't like her, claiming that something wasn't right with her. Seth took me cliff diving again, much to my pleasure. I hadn't had any more strange dreams, thank goodness, and my heart necklace hadn't glowed again.

I was invited to my very first tribal healing circle on the last Friday of the month. Not knowing what to expect, I approached it very cautiously. Incense and smoke permeated the air and the bonfire lit up the night. I was squeezed in between Embry and Brady, and it was getting very warm. I pulled off my jacket, exposing the scar on my arm for the first time. Seth grit his teeth and deliberately avoided touching or looking at my arm. Embry dubbed it as bad-ass and left it at that. The woman in charge of the healing circle conducted the ritual in a very divine and respectful manner. As she waved the incense towards us with a feather, I felt a calm wash over me. I exhaled deeply, feeling content. Seth bid me a quick goodbye kiss and went to help his mom.

Embry walked me back to my car, and gave me a knuckle touch before heading back over to the bonfire to help clean up. I climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away, driving along the dark road. I heard a distant howling that gave me chills down my spine. Turning the corner, I saw a pair of eyes in the woods. I jumped and slammed on the brakes, trying to calm my nerves down. I breathed deeply and tried to regain the feeling that the circle had given me. I wished Seth were here. Pushing down on the gas, I shook off the feeling that the eyes were still watching me, and went back home.

As I got ready for bed, I checked my phone to find a text from Seth. "Meet me at the rez entrance at 11:00 am. Wear something nice, but not too formal. You're the most amazing girl in the world" His texts always made me smile. I quickly replied. "I'll be there. You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for." Tomorrow, we'll have been officially together for a whole month. Time flies, doesn't it? Unfortunately, my lifetime was flying by slowly but surely.

**I know. I have no excuse for my lack of updating. Review and lemme know how I can make this better. Thank you for reading my story! :)**


End file.
